1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an athletic training device. More particularly, the invention relates to a stance and stride training device for instructing individuals, especially novices, in the art of positioning of one's feet when engaged in athletic activities of hitting and throwing a baseball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous training devices are available for use as aids in teaching individuals engaged in athletic activities the proper technique for hitting a baseball, the proper technique for striking a golf ball, or the proper teachnique for swinging at a tennis ball. Essentially, proper technique for hitting a ball involves the variables of timing of the swing and movement, if any, of the ball. However, many of the prior art training devices, being cumbersome and complicated, require substantial adult participation for assembly before use by younger individuals.
Representative of the prior art disclosing a device for use as an aid in teaching proper technique for throwing a baseball in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,520 (Friedman). However, the device, which is described as being a portable pitcher's mound that may be placed upon a flat floor so that the user thereof will have the same angular relationship and conditions as are present on a regulation playing field, is pitcher limited, whose throwing technique or delivery is unique unlike the throwing technique of other team players.
Representative of the prior art disclosing a device for use as an aid in teaching proper technique for hitting a baseball are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,330,176 (Cagney), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,004 (Wiseman et al.). However, the devices, which are described as a planar surface with indicia designating position of feet for proper batting stance, are mainly concerned with the orientation of the batter in relation to home plate, the pitcher, and to the ball. Although the Cagney patent: describes stride designating indicia, the device merely indicates stride direction, but not the amount of stride distance the leading foot of the batter moves. Furthermore, prior art stance and stride training devices are for teaching proper batting not throwing techniques.
Also representative of the prior art disclosing a device for use as an aid in teaching proper technique for hitting a baseball are U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,487 (David), U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,116 (Matchick), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,6156 (Pierce), and a device for hitting a golf ball are Brit. Pat. No. 1,305,710, PCT WO 83/01202, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,617.
While many of the structural arrangements of devices of the prior art for use as an aid in teaching proper techniques for hitting a ball appear to function reasonably well and generally achieve the objectives for which they were designed, most seem to embody shortcomings which make them less than an exemplary design. Consequently, a need still exists for a different approach to design a stance and stride training device for youngsters learning proper batting and throwing techniques.